


Making a Connection

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Lothal, Lothcat, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny bit corny. Tiny bit waff, tiny bit AU.  It involves Loth-cat.  Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Goes without saying, I'm still figuring these guys out so excuse any OOCness you may encounter.

“Make the connection.”

So many weeks ago Kanan had told him to ‘make a connection’ with a Loth-cat, at the time Ezra had thought his Master was asking the impossible. But after connecting with the creatures, and after everything else Ezra had realized what Kanan had been trying to teach him.

They had returned to Lothal after some mission, Ezra had lost track at this point, and were taking a short break.

He’d stolen away from the group for some alone time in his tower, but rather than make it all the way to the building he’d gotten distracted when he’d felt a tug from the Force. After debating for a few minutes with himself he’d let curiosity win out and followed the tug to a small gathering of rocks. The grass around the rocks had been pushed down a bit, but he could see where a shelter of some type had been built.

In minor confusion he bent down, to be greeted by the sound of a mewing. Something felt off with it so he peered into the grass cave, to find a set of eyes meeting his own. He backed away, expecting the Loth-cat to jump at him, but instead she cried out in distress and didn’t move.

“Okay.” He softly told himself, trying to figure out what to do. He’d been about to head back to the Ghost when the Cat called out in pain.

That made up his mind for him. Before he’d even noticed what he’d done he’d called to the ship and told Hera he needed help. He didn’t want to leave the Cat alone when she was in such distress. 

A few minutes later he was joined by both Hera and Kanan. His Master had sensed his own distresses and followed Hera out of the ship.

“What’s wrong with her.” Ezra said by way of greeting.

Hera looked into the cave and smiled a bit at Ezra, “She’s just having kittens.” 

“But something’s wrong.” Kanan cut in before Hera could assure his Padawan that everything was fine. He moved in front of her so he could look at the Cat himself.

“What is it Kanan?” Ezra asked, watching his Master fall onto his knees and reach into the cave.

The Loth-cat didn’t move in his arms as he pulled her out. She was clearly pregnant, and also clearly unconscious. 

“Let’s get her back to the ship.” Kanan told them, walking quickly to the Ghost with the cat in his arms. Hera and Ezra followed after exchanging a worried look.

*~*

It was several tense hours later. Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb had been forced to wait in the kitchen area while Kanan and Hera had seen to the Loth-cat mother. Hera was the first to enter the room, a small bundle in her arms. 

“Is she?” Sabine asked, not finishing the question. The entire Ghost crew had figured out what was going on when the three had made it back to the ship with the cat in Kanan’s arms.

“She’ll be fine.” Hera assured her, then glanced down at the bundle in her arms. She seemed to smile a bit at it before handing it over to a confused Ezra.

“Wha-?” He started to get out as he took the bundle, a mew sound from it cut him off.

“It’s the runt.” Hera explained, Kanan entered the room at that moment, but let her continue without interruption, “She’ll need special care, and her mother had too many other kittens to care for, so someone will need to care for her.”

Ezra glanced down at the tiny kitten in his arms, it’s eyes still closed, it looked lost to him, but for some reason it seemed to trust that the person holding it would care for it.

“Ezra.” Kanan said his name softly and he raised his eyes away from the tiny kitten, “Part of your training will be to care for her, to make sure she lives and grows up.”

Ezra nodded, not wanting to wake the kitten from her nap.

*~*

Kanan and Hera had taken the mother and the rest of her litter back to the den while Ezra cared for the kitten. Sabine helped him sometimes but it was primary the Padawan that took care of the kitten.

In a few months Ezra was able to raise her to an adult cat. She was happy, healthy, and part of the crew. A Loth-cat trained in spying as it turned out could come in handy at times, especially since with how common they were no one gave them a second glance when they hung around places.

And at nights, no matter what the situation was she would always nap at the foot of Ezra’s bed, content to be near her master. It was clear to anyone who would meet them that Ezra and his cat really did have a special connection.

**Author's Note:**

> This hit the 'if I don't upload this now I'm gonna keep changing the ending' stage of editing so it's going up now.


End file.
